


Azul Sereno

by solars_333



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mitología - Freeform, final não tão feliz, marinheiro!jaebeom, tritão!jinyoung
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solars_333/pseuds/solars_333
Summary: Jinyoung sabia das implicações de se apaixonar, mesmo assim manteve os olhos bem abertos quando seu coração pulsou pela primeira vez ao ver as orbes esguias se tornarem belíssimas meia luas.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 3





	Azul Sereno

**Author's Note:**

> espero que goste essa fic foi feita com muito amor e ao som de exist for love da aurora, podem me xingar nos comentários abaixo ^^  
> xoxo

_**Deixe-me afogar em seu amor** _

Jinyoung sabia das implicações de se apaixonar, mesmo assim manteve os olhos bem abertos quando seu coração pulsou pela primeira vez ao ver as orbes esguias se tornarem belíssimas meia luas, as pintinhas gêmeas na pálpebra do outro, assim como as estrelas acima de si, faziam companhia as luas que enfeitavam seu rosto. Desde antes de nascer, era dito que Vênus invejosa da beleza marítima das sereias as havia amaldiçoado, poderiam viver uma vida normal entre os seus, porém, ao se apaixonarem por um humano teriam suas vozes amaldiçoadas, o canto doce poderia soar, porém seria fatal para aqueles que lhe escutassem.

Jinyoung agora não fazia mais parte dos seus, condenado a viver nas marés rasas, esperando até o entardecer para que seu amado pudesse aparecer e seu coração bater de novo.

[...]

Jaebeom sabia das lendas, às havia escutado quando ainda criança, seu pai havia dito que em suas navegações chegou a ver algumas, ele o dizia serem de beleza inimaginável, as peles reluziam como pérolas, as escamas de cores escurecidas o faziam lembrar do mar salpicado de estrelas a noite, os cabelos, assim como as águas, faziam ondas enquanto as belas moças, metade humanas e metade peixe, passavam por debaixo do navio.

O pai de jaebeom fazia parte da marinha mercante, e depois do falecimento da esposa, resolveu dedicar-se totalmente aos mares, levando o filho consigo. Jaebeom estava agora em seu quinto ano de viagens com o pai, e logo faria parte da tripulação que iria zarpar rumo às americas na próxima semana. Da janela de sua casa, podia admirar o casco de madeira do navio que tanto lhe encantava, diziam ser tão veloz quanto Zéfiro, o deus do vento oeste, porém recusava a dizer tal coisa em voz alta temendo a fúria do deus e seus irmãos.

Logo a manhã da viagem chegou, tão rápida quanto as flechas de Diana, e logo seu pai já acenava para si do porto, seria a primeira viagem que faria sozinho e temendo pelo filho, seu pai o fez prometer que iria voltar para casa são e salvo, e com uma abraço apertado Jaebeom jurou que voltaria.

[...]

Era madrugada e as estrelas estavam encobertas, a tempestade de que haviam se livrado a algumas horas, fora suficiente para retirar toda a fonte de luz que tinham da lua, os fazendo depender das lamparinas para iluminar seus passos.  
Jaebeom era o escolhido da noite para ficar de guarda contra os saqueadores, no alto mar, onde estavam, não era incomum durante a madrugada piratas atacarem os mercantes deixando somente os pedaços do navio para trás e as almas dos marinheiros naufragados. 

Mantinha-se atento aos seus arredores, e aliviado ao ver os primeiros raios de sol surgindo do horizonte, se permitiu admirar as água abaixo de si. Pequenos cardumes passavam aqui e ali, o imprevisível breu azulado mais abaixo. O sol agora se mostrava timidamente e podia distinguir pequenas criaturas marinhas, marchando na direção do navio, ficou encarando a cena, a corrente não estava correndo daquele jeito, pareciam nadar em direção contrária. Logo uma criatura se fez presente, as escamas azuladas o faziam pensar estar alucinando, mal teve tempo de ver tal _peixe_ logo notando o tubarão insaciável vindo em sua direção, sentiu um baque forte no casco o fazendo se desequilibrar um pouco e deixando a lamparina cair ao chão, não pode ver a cena que se desenrolou abaixo de si, preocupado em logo limpar a bagunça que o óleo havia feito antes que seus oficiais vissem. 

Sentiu as águas se agitarem novamente e quando pode olhar viu apenas o mar tornar-se vermelho aos seus olhos, a criatura que nadava a aquela altura deveria estar morta, _uma pena_ , pensou consigo, _tendo escamas tão lindas como aquelas._

Voltou aos seus afazeres do dia, tendo as cenas de antes em sua mente, e quando seu turno acabou e pode finalmente encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, passou por um sono calmo, uma música soando aos seus ouvidos, era tão real que podia sentir as melodias tocando-lhe a face, brincando em seu sonho estavam as escamas azuis reluzindo calmas, fazendo companhia ao canto que ouvia.

_“Im Jaebeom-ssi”_

Rolou preguiçoso na cama, a voz que ouvia era de seu companheiro de viagem, Youngjae, sabia que o turno do mais novo havia acabado a pouco e logo o seu começaria novamente. Deveria se apressar e ir comer com os outros, para que logo mais ao entardecer estivesse pronto para cuidar dos mares e proteger o navio que viajavam.

_“Como foi seu turno Youngjae-ah? Você parece cansado.”_

O mais novo sentou-se em sua cama, ao lado da do Im, retirando as botas e os pertencentes antes de trocar-se para poder ressonar o sono que tanto merecia.

_“O americano ficou no meu pé o dia todo, reclamando de cada passo que eu dava, ele me persegue hyung!”_

Riu fraco e ao contrário do Choi, Jaebeom colocava seus pertencentes de volta em sua cintura e as botas também.

_“Vai ver ele está encantado por você, e só não sabe como demonstrar”_

Desviou rindo alto de uma das botas do mais novo, atirada em sua direção. Arrumou o blusão que usava, depois amarrando os fios desarrumados que lhe faziam charme, em um rabo de cavalo. E continuou dessa vez com um olhar mais sério.

_“Deve ser difícil para ele conviver conosco sabe? Uma língua nova, um lugar novo, mas ele sabia disso quando foi convocado, como você Youngjae-ah”_

O mais novo concordou brevemente se deixando deitar na cama, e tão rápido quanto fechou os olhos adormeceu. Jaebeom foi em direção a porta desejando silenciosamente um bom sono ao mais novo.

[...]

Comeu rapidamente a refeição, os marujos na sala eram bem barulhentos quando queriam, logo a louça a sua frente estava limpa e o copo seco. Marchou em direção à popa do navio, de lá podia ver a gávea onde alguns pardais sentavam-se, pareciam admirar o pôr-do-sol assim como ele, o vento batia leve em seus cabelos agora soltos, alguns dias haviam se passado desde o ataque do tal tubarão e seus pensamentos agora voltavam à normalidade, os sonhos estavam cada vez menos recorrentes, até o dia que pararam.

Enquanto divagava, não notou a presença de olhos castanhos olhando para si.

Desde o fatídico dia em que escapou da morte ludibriando o tubarão que o caçava, Jinyoung se vira curioso pela beleza do humano, iluminado levemente pela luz de algo que parecia um pequeno sol ao seu lado. O mundo dos humanos era curioso demais para ele, e sua curiosidade o instigava a voltar, dia após dia no fim de tarde, para ver o homem que lhe roubou o coração, era tradição das sereias cantarem para seus amados, e quando via o homem de cabelos largos com a face cansada indo deitar-se, encostava-se à beirada de sua janela, murmurando notas doces até que ele pudesse dormir, e então ficava admirando-o ressonar baixinho.

Até o dia que não pode mais cantar. Jinyoung agora não só estava curioso, ele o amava.

A dor em seu peito parecia cada vez maior ao visitá-lo, e não poder niná-lo para dormir tendo que, contra sua vontade, silenciosamente admirar seu amado, sabia que apartir daquele dia seu destino estava escrito, e logo poderia juntar-se novamente ao mar como espuma.

Parecendo notar o olhar que lhe era lançado Jaebeom procurou levemente pelo navio, encontrando ninguém além de si mesmo e os pássaros acima de si. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado, se debruçando levemente sobre a guarnição do navio, olhando para baixo, quase caiu para trás quando viu o homem encostado no casco, junto à linha d’água, pensou em gritar para avisar aos outros sobre o _homem ao mar_ , mas parou assim que viu a mão, com pequenas escamas azuis, colocar um dedo frente a boca pedindo para que fizesse silêncio, Jaebeom engoliu o grito e debruçou-se ainda mais vendo, a calda se fazer presente na água, sabia o que era, e tinha medo, assim como tinha curiosidade, _era ele o ser do mar que havia visto naquele dia?_

Antes de poder terminar seu raciocínio, o outro pois-se a nadar para o lado do navio, e temendo que ele fosse embora Jaebeom deixou-se segui-lo, como se estivesse encantado, o nível da água estava alto o suficiente para que Jinyoung pudesse alcançá-lo com as mãos se quisesse. Agora não mais protegido pela guarnição, que era inexistente desse lado, Jaebeom sentou-se à beirada retirando as botas para poder sentir a maresia com os pés.

_“Era você, não era? No outro dia, com o tubarão?”_

Imaginando que o outro não poderia o entender, fez movimentos com as mãos imitando a grandeza do animal. O mais novo apenas acenou, mostrando alguns arranhões no braço e ombros, que havia ganhado naquele dia. Jaebeom aproximou os dedos esperando pela permissão do outro para que pudesse tocar, e quando pôde, sentiu a pele escorregadia em suas mãos, reluzia como ouro, e as pequenas escamas contrastavam com as leves ondas ao mar, Jaebeom poderia jurar que a criatura a sua frente era a mais linda que já havia visto. E Jinyoung sentindo as palmas mornas nos seus ombros sentia que naquele momento poderia valer a pena morrer por amor, e talvez, virar espuma não fosse tão ruim, se pudesse sentir o calor do outro apenas mais algumas vezes.

_“Fico feliz que não tenha se machucado, sou Im Jaebeom”_

Tirou as mãos do outro as levando para o próprio peito, esperava que assim ele pudesse entender que estava dizendo a ele o seu nome. Jinyoung viu alguém se aproximando antes que pudesse responder, e logo, se movimentou mostrando a Jaebeom que alguém estava vindo, e antes de ir pegou sua mão do outro mais velho e as entrelaçou fechando a palma de Jaebeom com a sua, logo depois mergulhando se fazendo desaparecer no breu azul do fundo do mar, que como um véu, o escondia.

Jaebeom ficou estarrecido pela presença de Youngjae, que o procurava para conversar. Deixou o mais novo sentar-se ao seu lado, escutando por alto ele dizer algo sobre o _americano bonitinho que o mais novo dividia o turno da manhã_ , e sentindo algo estranho na mão a abriu levemente.

_“Que lindo hyung, onde conseguiu?”_

Youngjae interrompeu seu próprio monólogo. A concha tinha o mesmo tom de cor que a criatura que havia visto segundos atrás, o tímido brilho do sol a fazendo reluzir colorida em sua mão.

_“Foi um presente.”_

Disse sorrindo para si.

[...]

As visitas foram se tornando mais abundantes, a cada entardecer que os dois se encontravam varavam as noites até que o turno de Jaebeom acabasse pela manhã, e antes de ir, Jinyoung nunca esquecia de dar a ele um pequeno presente, um pedaço de coral, uma pequena estrela do mar, algo para que ele pudesse lembrar de si até que pudessem se ver novamente, e todas as vezes Jaebeom encarava os pequenos pedaços de oceano com tamanha devoção que Jinyoung sentia o borbulhar de felicidade em seu peito crescer. Não se falavam muito, Jinyoung não podia falar, então Jaebeom o fazia por eles dois, vezes o informando como foram os dias em que não puderam se encontrar por causa de suas responsabilidades no navio, ou sua vida na terra, e entre as inúmeras diferenças, em comum tinham apenas a vida no mar. Jaebeom tanto quanto Jinyoung passará a vida navegando, contava nos dedos as vezes que esteve em terra. E outras vezes passava as madrugadas simplesmente admirando e elogiando a beleza do mais novo, e em cada corar de bochechas se via mais e mais apaixonado, sim, Jaebeom estava perdidamente apaixonado por alguém que não poderia ter, mas queria que fosse eterno enquanto durasse, pois sabia que nada mais na vida poderia fazé-lo mais vivo que ter Jinyoung em seus braços, como costumavam ficar a luz do luar, sentados na beirada do navio admirando as estrelas, o sabor salgado dos lábios fartos nos seus, as mãos distintas entrelaçadas e suas roupas ensopadas pela água que escorria do corpo do mais novo. Desejava que cada noite fosse eterna.

Não viu o tempo passar tão rápido como havia passado, logo estariam chegando ao seu destino, e Jaebeom temia que as águas quentes dos mares tropicais levariam seu amor para longe.

Naquele dia Jaebeom não viu o barco se aproximando, nem mesmo os homens entrando sorrateiros no navio, apenas deu-se conta do que estava acontecendo quando os rostos estranhos se fizeram presentes em sua frente, Jinyoung estava lá com ele, quando aconteceu, quando sentiu o peito rasgar-se e a lâmina afiada do pirata enterrar-se em seu coração, a dor o impediu de sentir o baque do mar as suas costas, e também de ver as lágrimas desesperadas de seu amado ao seu lado, reconheceu os rostos que lhe faziam companhia ao mar, Youngjae e Mark agarrados perfurados pela mesma bala, Jackson o chinês que vez ou outra dividia turnos consigo, esperava que pelo menos o jovem tailandês que havia visto algumas vezes pelo convés tivesse escapado.

Logo o navio se reduziu a pedaços de madeira incendiados.

Jinyoung ainda estava do seu lado quando a mão com escamas azuladas alcançou o ferimento em seu peito. O sangue escapando de si como escapavam os pequenos fragmentos de lucidez que tinha, apoiou as mãos tremulas no rosto do mais novo, as lágrimas grossas rolando pela sua bochecha, algumas caíram as seu lado brilhando, eram pérolas, pequenas pérolas boiavam ao seu lado, _lindas_ pensou, assim como o homem que estava ao seu lado.

_“Eu amo você, tudo bem? Não chore, fique aqui até que proserpina e plutão venham levar-me meu amor.”_

Mesmo assim as lágrimas em seu rosto não pararam. E quando seu olhos se tornaram pálidos, assim como sua face, Jinyoung encostou seus lábios, aqueles que tanto desejou, não poderia deixá-lo ir sem que pudesse sentir o calor dos lábios de seu amado uma última vez.

_“Eu amo você Jaebeom.”_

Disse perto ao ouvido do outro agora sem vida. Não tinha mais medo de sua voz agora que sua alma já não mais pertencia a este mundo.

_“Oh! bela dama da morte, não deixe que eu permaneça nesse mundo sem meu amado, leve-me junto, pelo amor que tens ao teu belo plutão, leve me contigo.”_

Levou o corpo do outro para o fundo, os primeiros raios de sol se tornando menores enquanto submergia no mar, sentiu o corpo pesado e entendeu que sua prece tinha sido atendida. Abraçou-se então ao mais velho deixando que sua cabeça descansasse em seu peito, deixou seu olhos se fecharem lentamente e como um sussurro uma voz doce lhe disse. 

_“Que assim seja”_

E assim os amantes foram levados pelas correntezas até os cuidados de Prosérpina que enfurecida pela vaidade de Vênus e entristecida pela prece lhe rogada disse que daquele dia em diante os dois mundos viveriam separados e nunca mais nenhuma criatura do mar se apaixonaria por uma criatura da terra.

_E então permitiu que os dois finalmente repousassem pela eternidade, juntos._

## Notas Finais

Postei sem betagem espero que me perdoem por essa heresiaKKKK  
pode me procurar pra me bater no @ **[vitabrvis](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/vitabrvis)** no twitter  
a música que embalou essa one: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YDkrJaiCrw&list=WL&index=5](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YDkrJaiCrw&list=WL&index=5)  
até!


End file.
